Integrated Drive Generators (“IDG”) may supply constant frequency AC electrical power to an aircraft. This may simplify the design of the complete electrical system of the aircraft. The IDG makes use of a highly reliable continuously variable transmission (referred to as the constant speed drive) which converts the variable input speed provided by an aircraft's engine into a constant output speed for the IDG's integral AC generator. A radial diode pack may be a component of the IDG.